A typical Love Story
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Based off of Love Story by Taylor Swift but not a songfic. Please read from beginging to end!


**A typical Love Story  
By:VolknersGirl**

As Dawn protested Reiji pushed her out of the house firmly.

"No!" he repeated and closed the door behind them. "Dawn, absolutely not! Go with Ash or Gary. In fact I'll even ask Kenny for you. But not Paul!"

Paul bounced a ball against the wall in his room on the floor above hearing his brother push his girlfriend out-or…almost girlfriend.

"Reiji-san that's not fair!" Dawn protested and Paul heard her stomp her foot stubbornly from outside. The curtains blew in the chilly wind through the open window.

"Dawn, stay away from him!" Reiji continued.

"YOU HAVE NO REASON TO KEEP US APART!" she cried. Paul smirked at how she openly was resisting Reiji.

"Hikari-chan!" Reiji tried a different approach, keeping his voice low. "You know the reason I don't want you with him!"

"I don't care about that! He is different with me!" she continued in an angry tone near shouting again.

Paul wondered if this was true or if she was making it up to get past his brother. Paul didn't remember ever acting differently around her; on the contrary he acted worse when she was around because they were so unlike.

"Hikari-chan please. It is in your best interest!"

Dawn wasn't swayed by the use of her nickname in the slightest. "MY BEST INTREST?! YOU STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS REIJI-SAN! YOU ARE NO LONGER IN CHARGE OF ME-" Paul decided it was getting a little out of hand or he just wanted to see her angry so he put the ball in his pocket and walked down the stairs. He opened the door silently and neither of them noticed him standing in the doorway. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING REIJI-SAN!" Dawn was still shouting.

"Hikari-chan! I insist you stay away!" Reiji was having a hard time keeping his own voice level and Dawn knew she had pushed him too far already but she was too near to tears to care. "If you don't listen to my warnings then I will have no choice but to tell your mother." He finally said. Dawn froze and Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise. Reiji would never to anything like that unless he was serious. Tears began to pour out of Dawn's eyes because she knew she wouldn't listen to Reiji-san, and that he would tell her parents. The tears continued to run but Reiji didn't move.

"I still love him…" Dawn choked out before turning and wiping her tears on her sleeve. She shoved past Reiji and Paul into the house and they heard a loud slam as she locked herself in her room. Reiji sighed and his shoulders drooped.

"What's the big deal?" Paul finally asked. "Just let her." Reiji turned and frowned at his younger brother.

"You know why I can't let her. Just go away Paul! This is your fault. Go!" Reiji sighed again and followed Dawn into the house. Paul suddenly flared.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed stomping after Reiji. "WHY IS THIS SUDDENLY _MY_ FAULT?!"

"Because _you_ are the one that has to act like a heartless jerk all the time!" Reiji snapped back.

"SO WHAT? THAT'S WHAT I AM! SHE CAN DEAL WITH IT!"

"No Paul! She can't! Do you think that if I believed she could deal with you that I would have threatened her like that?"

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! NOT MINE! IF SHE THINKS SHE CAN THEN LET HER!"

"I'm the one who is supposed to be the responsible adult here. I can't just let her go do something stupid. Especially since her mother left her with us so that Dawn wouldn't get herself into trouble!"

"It's not like your getting paid for it or anything, let her be!" Paul snapped still flaring.

"Paul, she is like a little sister to me. I can't!"

"Well she's not is she?" Paul knew how to stab his brother verbally so he lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "She's not our sister! She never will be! You're acting like an overprotective father who doesn't want his daughter to have a boyfriend."

"Well that's just it isn't it!"

"Too bad!" Paul laughed menacingly. "It is- just. to. Bad! Reiji face it! You can't make her do anything. She's a strong freakin' girl! LEVAE HER ALONE!" and with that Paul turned to walk back to his own room.

As he walked down the hall Dawn opened her door and Paul saw that she had been crying. Dawn ignored him in case Reiji was within sight and strode down the hall. She tiptoed past the kitchen where he really was. She paused at the front door and hesitated with her hand on the door handle. Paul stopped behind her and placed his hand over hers on the door and opened it. She gasped and turned. Paul smirked and pushed her gently outside.

"Troublesome…" he started. Dawn turned her face away and looked at the grass as another tear fell down her cheek. Paul pulled her face up so she was looking at him and he smirked teasingly.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" he asked in his rough tone. Dawn's eyes lit up and her tears froze.

"But… Reiji-san…"she whispered and her face fell.

"Taken care of." Paul growled still smirking. Dawn smiled and then nodded once.

Paul replaced his hand on her chin gently and kissed her softly. Reiji was at the window watching and he let out a small but happy sigh shaking his head. Paul was right, he couldn't force them apart.

Suddenly a light rain began to fall as the two of them broke apart. Dawn giggled and Paul smirked again.

"Let's go inside Troublesome…" he said and took her hand leading her inside.

(Flashback)

Paul was walking through the heavy rain scowling at his pokemon when suddenly he spotted something blue and bouncing up ahead. He made an angry noise as his rival and co. came into view. He prepared to battle and grabbed Elictrivire's pokeball. Suddenly the bouncing blue thing froze as did Paul. He vaguely recognized the young blue haired coordinator but couldn't remember her name. That would piss her off… Then Paul realized he was staring and snapped his attention back to his pathetic rival. They did end up battling as Paul had guessed and he found himself trying harder than usual to impress the bouncy coordinator. When the battle ended he had won, again. The blue-haired girl smiled slightly as his rival and the tall breeder turned to find a pokemon center. When she was sure their backs were turned she waved a familiar wave and giggled her familiar giggle. Paul rolled his eyes as her name popped back into his brain. Dawn. His annoying childhood companion. She made a face and he smirked turning away. It was their first encounter after several years and Paul smiled to himself as he walked away.

(End of Flashback)

_Love Story ~ Taylor Swift_

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes And the flashback starts I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air,_

_See the lights See the party the ball gowns,_

_I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello,_

_Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go…_

_and I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes,_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while Oh oh- ,_

_Cause you were Romeo,_

_I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_But you were everything to me I was beggin' you please don't go,_

_and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes,_

_Romeo save me,_

_they're tryin' to tell me how to feel ,_

_This love is difficult, but it's real!_

_Don't be afraid We'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes,_

_Oh oh,_

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wonderin' if you were ever coming around,_

_My faith in you was fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

_and I said, Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come,_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think!_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said-_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know!_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes!_

_Oh oh Oh oh oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._


End file.
